fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chakatan/When Time Ends
Time has stopped. Choose carefully. End of Time 'Chak POV' It was a blissful morning, not a cloud in sight. I was sitting on my chair, waiting for something interesting to happen. Or I would be if time was moving. For whatever reason, the world seems to have stopped. Time wasn't moving anymore, the sun not moving is enough proof already. It really is quite a strange phenomenon, but I don't really care as long as it doesn't affect me too greatly. It's not like time not moving is a bad thing, is it? I took a sip from my tea, which was still hot even after a long time of it sitting around. It seems that tea doesn't get cold now since time isn't moving, maybe this really isn't a bad thing. I also don't get sleepy for some reason, even after a long time of me not sleeping. It's quite weird honestly, but weird can sometimes equal to good you know? Now then, that's enough sitting around, I should go outside and assess the situation. Just sitting around is pretty boring, honestly. I walk outside my door, hoping to see something that'd be worthwile to do. ... I see. So time really is stopped, huh? Everything around me is frozen. The wind, the leaves and even the people. This is quite an interesting scenario, I feel like I could do anything now. I could run around naked and no one would judge me! ...Well, I can't do that since stickmen don't wear clothes and all of us are technically naked. Anyways, I feel like robbing someone. I should go to a store or something, that'd be worthwhile. Walking around the town feels weird. Seeing all these people frozen while doing their tasks is kind of funny though. As much as I'd like to play pranks on them, I don't have time for that. Haha, nice one me. Suddenly, I see a small girl from afar, looking all cute and annoying. "HALT HUMAN!" the girl from afar shouted with all her might, almost destroying my ear drums with her loud, shrill and annoying voice. "Aha, are you the one behind all of this?" I tell the girl who was slowly walking towards me, looking all tough and strong but not really. "How are you still moving, human!?" Bingo. I was right. This strange looking girl was behind the situation. I don't know what to feel about that. "Hey! Answer me!" the girl said to get my attention, which she did. "What do you want?" I reply to her. "What do you think I want!?" "You want some candy? I have some back home. I could give you one if you'd like." "No, I don't want candy! I want to know how you're not frozen like the others!" Hmm, oh yeah, that is kind of strange now that I think about it. Why am I, a super normal person with no quirks, able to negate this girl's powers? Really! How strange. "It's because I'm amazing, that's why." I tell the girl, hoping that she'd be satisfied with that answer. I mean, who wouldn't be satisified with an answer like tha- "I don't buy that for one second, human." ...Oh. Well dang, she's smart. How unexpected, really. I didn't expect that at all. How shocking that she didn't buy it at all for one second. Very suprising. Maybe I should hit her and see what happens afterwards. Hmm, no... it'd just make the girl cry, most likely, and I don't want to have to deal with that. What to do... (WHAT SHOULD CHAK DO? YOU DECIDE.) Category:Blog posts